Vostok Island
Vostok Island is a track set in a volcanic island in the South Pacific. It made its only appearance in Wipeout 2097. Description Vostok Island is a difficult track, and being the penultimate track for the Piranha Challange, it has a reason to be there. It has many turns and splitting parts in the game. Some of them the player could not see thanks to some blinding turns. This requires on most of the turns to use the airbrakes, which would be very difficult if the player is using Qirex. The track is one of few that has the pit road out side of the Start/Finish line. Vostok Island and Spilskinanke are the only 2 tracks that can't be used on the Vector and Venom speed classes. They are only allowed on Rapier and Phantom. Walk-through The course starts with an extended double helix. This differs from a normal double helix in that the center part where the track cross is extended rather than being a straight cross over. Whereas normally you would switch over to the other side here, in an extended helix you want to use the brake to stay on the same side as the approach will not unbalance the craft. You want to be on the right hand side of this section, so use some light braking to take what is essentially a right-left double chicane. There is a quick jump in the second part of the helix so keep the nose up to avoid bottoming out. Immediately after this, the course suddenly narrows and you are presented with two very sharp corners. The first is a left hander with a triple speed pad at the base. If you took the right hand path on the helix, the approach shouldn't be too tricky, turn early and use the right brake to shift over the speed pads. At the top, there is a very sharp right hander that drops out of view. Use the right brake to swing hard into the corner and then use the left brake to drop the craft back down to the track. Moving down into the tunnel, you'll come up to another sharp right. It's quite hard to see ahead here so use the lights on the ground to judge the corner, and use the right brake. The next section can be very tricky. The first corner is a quick right followed by a left-right-left chicane. The first right is nothing, just a tap of the brake will be enough. However, it is blind, so unless you know where it is and how sharp it is, it'll be harder than you think. There is an easy way out though. If you look up you'll see a girder that traces the track. Turn with the girder and you'll take the corner without a problem. The chicane is a different story. While the first two corners aren't so bad, the third can be tricky and comes very soon after the second. You may want to slow down a bit before steaming into it, at least let up on the thruster a little. It's easy to unbalance the craft here so make sure you don't overuse the brakes. The track takes you over another jump and onto a wide right. The final section of the track is fast and narrow, so you'll need to be quick on the brakes. Over another jump is a narrow long left hander. The pit is over to the right if you need it. The corner isn't too bad, but you may want to use the right brake to pull away from the inside. The next corner however can be very difficult. Right after the left hander comes a very sharp right. The speed at which you can approach this corner isn't exactly accommodating and will more often than not slam you into the wall. As you enter the tunnel, quickly slam on the brakes, then use the right brake to swing into the corner. You may end up skimming the back wall, but it's better than slamming into it. Follow the straight down to another right hander, this time not as sharp as before. Exit on the right for a double speed pad then use the left brake to swing though the left hander at the end. One last light right hander awaits at the top of the straight. Gallery Unity_2019-03-07_23-11-49.png|Vostok Island Unity_2019-03-07_23-11-52.png|Vostok Island - Wireframe Trivia *Vostok Island is an actual island, part of Line Islands archipelago belonging to Kiribati. It is located in southern Central Pacific (coordinates: 10°06′S 152°23′W). In contrast from the volcanic territory described in game, it actually is an uninhabited coral island. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 2097